This invention relates to a data transfer apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-117171 is given as background art of a technical field to which this invention belongs. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-117171 describes a packet transfer unit “including a search key storing part for storing a search key for the transfer destination of a packet and verification information generated from the search key in association with the storage location of transfer information stored in a transfer information storing part, and a transfer information obtaining part searches the search key storing part with the use of a search key generated based on the header information and with the use of verification information generated from the search key, obtains storage location information of transfer information from the search key storing part when the search key and the verification information match those stored in the search key storing part, and obtains transfer information stored in the transfer information storing part based on the obtained storage location information, and a transfer part transfers a packet based on the obtained transfer information”.